All I Want
by MadameOreille
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte über die intensive Liebe zwischen Angelina Johnson und Fred Weasley. Gegenwart spielt am 1.April 1999. Lest selbst.


**All I want**

Informationen:

Kursivgedruckten Texpassagen – Rückblenden

Alles Fett gedruckte – Gegenwart

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere die in dieser Kurzgeschichte vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling.

Angelina Johnson x Fred Weasley

**1.April 1999**

„_Und sie fliegt wie eine Grazie der Lüfte über das Quidditchwelt, bis sie schließlich…." Ein lauter Knall war zu hören. Und im nächsten Moment – nach dem der Staub sich langsam aufgelöst hatte – konnte man sehen, dass die so genannte ‚Grazie der Lüfte' direkt in den rothaarigen Kommentator hineingeflogen war. Einen Moment lang sahen sich die Beiden geschockt an. Dann brach die dunkelhäutige Grazie in Kichern aus._

„_Also wirklich, ich finde das nicht in Ordnung, meine Liebe!", sagte der Rothaarige gespielt ernst, ohne jedoch irgendwelche Anstalten zu machen, das Mädchen, welches direkt auf ihm gelandet war, von sich runterzuschieben, „Sie sollten wahrlich noch mal den Crashkurs für Wie bremse ich mit einem Besen? besuchen." _

„_Nun, vielleicht hätte ich ja bremsen können, wenn ich es gewollt hätte?", sagte die Schwarzhaarige neckend und piekte ihn mit ihrem Zeigefinger kurz in seine Brust._

„_Was würde Sie denn bitteschön dazu veranlassen, in mich 'reinfliegen zu wollen?"_

_Ein paar Sekunden lang starrte Angelina vor sich und tat so als würde sie überlegen – Welch' schwierige Frage. Naja… Eigentlich hatte sie es ja nur gemacht, um einen Grund zu haben, ihm nahe zu sein. Aber das konnte sie nun natürlich nicht sagen._

„_Tja – Vielleicht sollten Sie ihr Geschwafel beim nächsten Training besser einstellen. Es reicht schon, wenn Jordan die ganze Zeit derartige Kommentare bei den Spielen ablässt."_

_Gespielt enttäuscht zog der Weasley-Zwilling eine Schnute und sah sie empört an. „Da macht man dir einmal im Leben ein Kompliment und du freust dich nicht einmal!" Die Worte drangen aus dem Mund, ohne dass er merkte, dass er sie nicht Siezte, wie es das Spiel verlangte._

„_Selbst Schuld! Frauen Komplimente zu machen, ist wie Topfschlagen auf einem Minenfeld." Innerlich wusste sie genau, dass alle Frauen sich trotzdem innerlich freuten, es aber nie zu geben würden. Genauso wie sie. Nur Männer hatten von so etwas leider keine Ahnung. Glücklicher Weise hatte Gott bei dem Erschaffen von Männern noch einige Fehler gemacht, so dass sie es immer wieder versuchten, Frauen mit Komplimenten zu schmeicheln und dabei immer wieder auf Stein bissen. Aber so war das nun mal mit den Männlein und den Weiblein._

_Total in Gedanken versunken bekam die Jägerin nur noch im Unterbewusst sein mit, dass Fred seine Lippen bewegte. Die Worte, die er sagte, verstand sie gar nicht. _

„_Angie?" – „WAS?!" Sie schreckte wie aus einer Trance auf und schaute in die haselnussbraunen Augen ihres Gegenübers._

„_Mensch, Mensch, Mensch – Wenn Loony Lovegood jetzt hier wäre, würde sie der festen Überzeugung sein, dass hier irgendwelche schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler 'rumschwirren!" _

_Ein Kichern trat aus ihrem Mund. „Waren es nicht Schlickschlupfe?" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an, wobei sie ein lautes Auflachen nur schwer unterdrücken konnte._

„_Vielleicht auch krummbeinige Krapfennessler oder Wachselgretchen!", fantasierte er weiter. Doch dann – Eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund:_

„_Johnson – Weasley! Das Training ist vorbei und wenn es euch recht wäre, könntet ihr euch auch langsam mal dazu bequemen, euch umzuziehen!", Oliver Wood schien verärgert. Kein Wunder. Er hatte die Aufgabe, den Umkleideraum nach dem Training abzuschließen und verständlicher Weise keine Lust darauf, über eine Stunde zu warten, bis alle aus dem Team fertig waren._

_Widerwillig zwang sich die Dunkelhäutige aufzustehen. Als sie stand, schüttelten sie sich erst einmal den Staub von dem Quidditchumhang und streckte anschließend die Hand dem noch immer sitzenden Fred entgegen. Dieser sah irgendwie mürrisch aus und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er ihre Hilfe annahm._

„_Ich habe keine Lust, mich zu beeilen…. Ich glaube, ich wurde von grünkohlhaltigen Mikrofaultieren befallen.", seine Worte gingen in einen langen ausgedehnten Gähner über. „Warte hier kurz, kleine Grazie. Ich muss mal eben zu unserem Quidditchgott!" Und dann lief er los und ließ sie allein zurück. Typisch Fred. Seufzend schaute sie ihm eine Weile nach. Warum musste sie sich ausgerechnet ihn ausgesucht haben? Warum konnte ihr Puls nicht in der Nähe von jemandem anderen so in die Höhe schlagen? Fred war nicht der Beziehungstyp. Das wusste sie._

_Langsam trottete sie Richtung Umkleideraum. Wie wenig Lust sie jetzt auch hatte, sich umzuziehen und wieder in den Berg Hausaufgaben zu versinken, die im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie warteten. _

„_Engelchen!" – Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und schaute direkt in das grinsende Gesicht von Fred. Als sie realisierte, wie er sie genannt hatte, erröteten ihre Wangen, was bei ihrer dunklen Hautfarbe – Merlin sei dank – nicht allzu sehr auffiel. In seiner Hand bimmelte er mit einem Schlüssel und sein Gesicht nahm einen selbstgefälligen Ausdruck an. „Ich hab Wood gesagt, wir wollen noch ein paar Runden fliegen, weil es doch so schönes Wetter ist und er hat mir glatt den Schlüssel übergeben. Tja – solange wir auf Besen sitzen, ist unserem besessenen Captain eben alles recht."_

„_Wa-as?", drang es erstaunt aus ihrem Mund. Das hätte sie wirklich nicht von Fred erwartet. „Cool….. Dann müssen wir uns ja doch nicht in die Hacken spucken." Sie grinste nun um ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Alleine mit Fred… Wie lange hatte sie auf diesen Augenblick gewartet? Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie konnte deutlich spüren, wie ihr Herz immer lauter zu pochen begann. Aber – bei Merlin – wie sollte sie sich jetzt verhalten? Was, wenn sie jetzt alles versaute, weil sie aufgeregt war. Vielleicht war es von seiner Seite auch nur einfach so freundschaftlich gemeint. _

_»Ganz ruhig, Angelina Johnson, atme einfach durch. Es wird schon alles schief gehen. «, redete sie sich immer wieder ein. Und ob man es glaubte oder nicht, es half. _

_Plötzlich spürte sie, wie seine Hand ihr Handgelenk umfasste. „Komm….", sagte er leise und ungewohnt ernst – im nächsten Moment lächelte er etwas unsicher – vielleicht weil er dachte, er würde ihr Angst einjagen. _

„_Moment mal – wohin werde ich jetzt entfüh-….", ein Finger wurde ihr auf die Lippe gelegt, so dass sie, bevor sie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, verstummte. Irgendwie erregte dieser ungewohnte Fred noch mehr Aufregung in ihr und ihre Gefühle schienen nahe zu explodieren. _

_Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, wobei er jedoch immer die Richtung bestimmte. Wo er sie wohl hinführte?_

„_Fred…?", begann sie leise. „Wir sind ja gleich da!" erwiderte er ohne zu zögern, und warf ihr eines seiner charmantesten Lächeln entgegen. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie seine kühlen Hände, die etwas feucht schienen, auf ihren Augen. Unwiderruflich trat ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Sie spürte, wie er seinen Körper dicht hinter ihren drängte und sie dann leicht voranstupste. Dass sie sich von ihm einfach so führen ließ, ohne etwas zu sehen, zeugte von viel Vertrauen, welches sie nur für wenige Menschen aufbringen konnte._

_Es dauerte nicht lange, dann glitten die feuchtkalten Hände wieder von ihrem Gesicht weg und sie konnte wieder sehen. Jedoch blendete sie die Sonne im ersten Moment so sehr, dass sie erst einige Male blinzeln musste, ehe die Umgebung um sie herum wieder Gestalt annahm. _

„_Wow…", drang aus ihrem Mund und sie stieß die heiße Luft, welche sich in ihren Lungen gesammelt hatte, in einem Stoß heraus. Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine Wiese mit vielen kleinen blauvioletten Blumen und mittendrin war ein Bach, der etwa 10 Meter von ihrem Standort entfernt von einem kleinen Abhang – wie ein ziemlich kleiner Wasserfall – herunterplätscherte. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Hogwarts einen derartig idyllischen Ort besaß; und das sollte schon etwas heißen, denn Hogwarts war – wie sie fand – von einer ziemlich schönen Landschaft eingeschlossen. Die Fläche war von meterhohen Bäumen umzingelt und auf dem kleinen Abhang, wo der Wasserfall sich befand, standen zwei Büsche mit den schönsten Blüten, die sie je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Die untergehende Sonne tauchte alles in einen warmen Orangeton, der alles noch umso schöner machte und die ersten Glühwürmchen waren unterwegs._

_Unglaublich! Ihr Atem schien beinahe stehen zu bleiben._

_Dann spürte sie, wie seine kühlfeuchte Hand, die ihre etwas fester presste, und er sie dann wieder hinter sich herzog, genau zu den beiden wunderbaren Büschen, wo er sich dann in das Gras fallen ließ. Unsicher, ob sie es ihm gleich tun sollte, stand sie eine Weile einfach nur da und betrachtete ihn, während er im Gras lag und sie mit etwas geröteten Wangen ansah._

_Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und ohne weiter zu überlegen, setzte sie sich auf seine Beine, zog ihn an den Schultern hoch und vereinte ihre Lippen. In ihr machte sich das unglaublichste Gefühl breit, welches sie je erlebt hatte…_

_Er war alles, was sie wollte und brauchte._

**Die warme Frühlingsbrise durchwehte das rabenschwarze Haar der jungen Frau und zauberte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln auf das Gesicht. Was für ein schöner Tag. Es war der erste Tag in diesem Jahr, der angenehm warme Temperaturen hatte und an dem die Sonne schon die ganze Zeit schien. **

**Es musste bereits 12 Uhr durch sein. Sie hatte es früher nicht aus dem Haus geschafft. Immerhin war heute sein Geburtstag, da musste sie doch hübsch aussehen. **

**Die Luft, die nicht mehr so stechend kalt war, wie die Tage zuvor, tat ihren Lungen gut. Es machte Spaß draußen herumzuspazieren und sie hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich, wie es schien. Aber bald war sie wieder bei ihm, das war sicher….**

„_Fred, Fred…", Tränen strömten aus ihren Augen und bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihr schönes Gesicht mit der dunklen Haut. Sie hatte ihn so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ihr Herz pochte laut. Als er sie wieder in seine Arme, in welchen sie sich immer so geborgen fühlte, schloss, fühlte es sich beinahe so an, als würde sie fliegen._

„_Ist ja gut….", meinte er leise und strich ihr beruhigend durch die dunklen Haare. Sie zog seinen Duft in sich ein. Er roch so gut….. Wie immer. Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte. Das war unglaublich. Nach all den Jahren war es immer noch so, als wären sie gerade erst frisch zusammen gekommen. Immer wieder erlebten sie neue schöne – und auch manchmal nicht so schöne – Dinge. Nie wurde es langweilig._

_Und vor Kurzem waren sie so lange getrennt gewesen, dadurch, dass Fred aus der Schule geflüchtet war und sie noch ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte. Sie hatte Fred verstanden, als er keine Lust mehr auf diese olle Hexe Umbridge gehabt hatte. Eigentlich wäre sie auch gerne mit durchgebrannt. Aber ihre Eltern hatten von ihr erwartetet, dass sie einen ordentlichen Schulabschluss machte, damit sie später auch einen ordentlichen Job bekommen würde. Dabei hatte sie schon längst eine Zusage vom britischen Quidditchnationalteam als Jägerin erhalten. _

„_Tut mir leid, dass ich dir so wenig geschrieben habe, Angel….", sagte er leise und hob ihr Kinn leicht an, sodass sie sich in die Augen sahen, „Bei uns ging alles drunter und drüber. Wir mussten ja den ganzen Laden erstmal einräumen und Werbung machen.", er lachte kurz auf, „Du hättest George mal sehen müssen, wie aufgeregt er vor dem Tag der Eröffnung war. Wie ein kleines Kind, das den Weihnachtsmorgen nicht abwarten kann und deswegen mitten in der Nacht in der Wohnung herum schleicht und hofft, Santa Klaus zu sehen."_

_Nun lachte sie auch. Sie konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, wie George die ganze Zeit herum gestreunert war und jede halbe Stunde zu Uhr geschaut hatte._

„_Ist doch nicht so schlimm, Fred…", sie mochte keine Kosenamen. Die waren ihr alle zu übertrieben. Außerdem war keiner von ihnen gut genug für Fred, „Ich bin froh, dass du überhaupt geschrieben hast und vor allem, dass du jetzt da bist."_

_Sie schielte kurz hinüber zu George – Freds Zwillingsbruder- und sah zu, wie er Katie Bell und Alicia Spinnet – ihren beiden besten Freundinnen- eine lebensechte Nachahmung seiner letzten Wochen bot. Ein Schmunzeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie bemerkte, wie gefesselt Alicia von seiner Erzählung war. Es war offensichtlich, dass die beiden Gefühle füreinander hegten – schon lange. Aber irgendwie hatten sie es bisher noch nicht geschafft, sich das zu einzugestehen. _

_Sie wendete sich wieder zu Fred, der gerade dabei war, in seinem Umhang herumzuwühlen._

„_Was suchst du denn?", fragte sie neugierig mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und versuchte einen Blick in seinen Umhang zu werfen. _

„_Na, die Nacktfotos von meiner Affäre!", erwiderte er leichten Fußes und tat so als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. _

„_WAS?!", ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie starrte ihn geschockt an, worauf er zu kichern anfing. _

„_Ach Angel, Angel, Angel...", sie liebte es, wenn er sie so nannte, "Du bist eindeutig zu leichtgläubig. Ich würde nie im Leben eine andere Frau brauchen. Ich hab doch schon die Schönste, Beste und Klügste." _

_Sie senkte schuldbewusst ihren Kopf. Ja, Fred hatte recht. Sie war viel zu leichtgläubig. Aber nur was ihn anging. Sie vertraute ihm einfach hundertprozentig und hatte Angst ihn zu verlieren._

_Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und hob ihr Kinn, um ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen drücken zu können. Unauffällig versuchte er ihr währenddessen ein kleines Paket unbemerkt in ihre Umhangtasche zu stecken. Sie liebte seine niedliche Art. _

_Er war alles, was sie wollte und brauchte._

**Da war er. Ihr Busch, ihr Ort. Das Symbol ihrer Liebe. Eine Gänsehaut überlief die junge Frau, als sie ihn sah. Er war so schön und seine Blüten waren gerade in voller Pracht.**

**Langsam trat sie näher an den Rhododendornbusch heran. Es war schon gruselig, wie schnell er gewachsen war. Vor 2 Jahren, als sie ihn hier gemeinsam gepflanzt hatten, war er noch so klein gewesen. Sie lächelte kurz und setzte sich auf eine nahe gelegene Bank, während sie über den damaligen Tag nachdachte.**

„_Angie, Angie, nun tret' doch mal in die Hufen!", rief der junge Mann aufgeregt nach hinten. Seine Arme umklammerten einen Blumentopf, in dem ein kleiner Busch mit weißen Blüten war._

„ _Hör auf so einen Stress zu machen, Fred!", keuchte die Frau hinter ihm atemlos, „ Wir haben noch den ganzen Tag Zeit."_

_Seine Augen funkelten vor Freude und er grinste sie an. „Meine werte Dame,", begann er höflich, „wir mögen zwar den ganzen Tag noch Zeit haben, jedoch wissen Sie doch noch gar nicht, was ich alles mit ihnen vorhabe." Er umfasste ihre Hand, in welcher sie eine grüne Gartenschaufel trug und zog sie ein bisschen, um sie anzuspornen, schneller zu gehen. _

_Angelina konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was er wohl angeblich noch vorhaben könnte. Ihre Augen glitten über sein Gesicht – Seit dem Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder an der Macht war, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr so unbesorgt gesehen, auch wenn er immer versuchte, es zu verbergen._

„_Wenn wir es heute nicht schaffen, dann haben wir immer noch eine Menge Zeit, alles zu machen, was wir wollen. Wir sind ja noch jung!", ein Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht, als sie an ihre gemeinsame Zukunft dachte. _

_In letzter Zeit hatten sie leider nicht so sonderlich viel Zeit für einander gehabt, da ihr Beruf als Jägerin im Nationalteam doch schon ziemlich viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Es war desöfteren vorgekommen, dass sie Verabredungen mit ihm platzen gelassen hatte, nur weil sie wieder länger trainieren musste, als geplant. _

„_Wer weiß. Man sollte nicht mit allem bis zum Ende des Lebens warten!", flötete er fröhlich, „Immerhin macht das Herz mit 70 Jahren keinen Fallschirmsprung mehr mit, schätze ich!"_

„_Du willst mit mir Fallschirm springen?!", erwiderte sie und ein Funken Angst lag in ihrer Stimme. Sie war zwar täglich in der Luft auf dem Besen, aber Fallschirmspringen war dann doch noch etwas anderes. _

_Der Rotschopf verdrehte die Augen und lächelte sie etwas spöttisch an._

„_Nein. Ich hatte eigentlich vor, mit dir auf einer Riesenspinne zu reiten!", sagte er und blieb stehen. Sie waren angekommen. _

_Es war ein Platz etwas abseits der Straße an einem See. Hier saßen sie oft zusammen, wenn sie denn einmal Zeit hatten. Das war ein Grund, warum sie sich entschlossen hatten, den Busch hier zu pflanzen. Der Rhododendron stand für ihre Beziehung, was möglicher Weise daran lag, dass sie sich vor einer derartigen Pflanze das erste Mal geküsst hatten. Außerdem hatte dieser – wie Angelina fand – besonders hübsche Blüten und war nicht so klischeemäßig wie Rosen. _

_Freudig machten sich die beiden an die Arbeit. Während Fred sich daran zu schaffen machte, die perfekte Grube zu graben, legte Angelina eine Decke zum Sitzen auf den Boden und packte eine Packung ‚Berti Botts Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen' auf diese._

_Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war der Busch auch schon eingepflanzt und sie kuschelten sich auf der Decke aneinander und fütterten sich gegenseitig mit den Bohnen._

„_Hmmmm... lecker. Abwaschmittel.", kicherte Angelina, nachdem sie eine neongrüne Bohne in den Mund bekommen hatte._

„_Angel...?", begann Fred sanft. _

_Etwas verwundert über den so ernst wirkenden Fred, kräuselte Angelina ihre Stirn und ein halblautes „Was ist denn?" drang aus ihrem Mund._

„_Weißt du...", erklang unsicher, fast als wüsste er nicht so genau, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte, „Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass wir vielleicht... Also, dass wir beide zusammen... vielleicht."_

„_Ach, nun komm schon Fred.", sagte sie eindringlich und belächelte seine Schüchternheit. Irgendwie war das auch niedlich Fred so zu sehen. Ungewöhnlich, aber niedlich. „Du reißt doch deine Klappe sonst auch weiß-ich-wie-weit auf und nimmst kein Blatt vor deinen Mund. Was hast du dir gedacht?"_

_Er schaute sie an und seine Ohren begannen genauso feuerrot zu leuchtet wie sein Haar. „Naja... es wäre schön, wenn wir nächste Woche mal zusammen verreisen würden... Ich hab da an so eine kleine Weltreise gedacht... Marroko, Japan, Australien, Usa... Das wäre doch schön. Und ich hab auch schon alles genau geplant."_

_Etwas unsicher sah er sie an und lächelte kurz. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und für einen gewissen Zeitraum war sie unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen. Ihr Mund klappte immer wieder auf und zu, ohne dass es irgendein Wort über ihre Lippen schaffte. Was sollte sie ihm nun sagen? Fred war so großartig. Aber-! Sie seufzte._

„_Ich...Es...", stotterte sie, unsicher darüber, wie sie es ihm schonend beibringen sollte, „Es tut mir leid, Fred. Ich kann nicht. Ich mein, ich würde liebend gerne, glaub mir. Aber wir haben in den nächsten Wochen viele wichtige Trainingseinheiten." Sie senkte ihren Blick. Es war kein Zweifel, dass Fred total enttäuscht sein würde, egal was er vorgab zu sein. Jedoch konnte sie nichts daran ändern, Quidditch war nun mal ihr Leben._

„_Achso... naja, dann vielleicht danach. Das ist sicher kein Problem, ich werde es umbuchen lassen!", er klang niedergeschlagen, auch wenn er so tat, als wäre das alles halb so schlimm. Das Schlimmste war jedoch:_

„_Nein, Fred, es geht nicht. Ich kann es mir einfach nicht erlauben innerhalb der nächsten zwei Jahren, eine Woche frei zunehmen. Die Weltmeisterschaft steht an und danach haben wir noch eine Menge Auswärtsspiele!"_

_Er drückte sie sanft von sich weg, als sie ihm einen Kuss als Entschuldigung auf die Lippen hauchen wollte._

„_Es reicht!", sagte er laut und sprang auf. Sein Gesicht nahm eine tomatenrote Farbe an. „Ich glaube es einfach nicht."_

„_Aber-", setzte sie an, jedoch ignorierte er sie und fuhr weiter fort._

„_Ich habe keine Lust mehr, nur noch ein Zeitvertreib für dich zu sein. Du kommst nur bei mir an, wenn es dir gerade mal so passt. Und was mach ich? Ich nehme mir immer Zeit für dich. Ich akzeptiere deinen Job und nehme es dir nicht übel, wenn du wieder einmal zu spät zu irgendeiner unserer Verabredungen kommst. Aber es geht langsam zu weit, Angelina Johnson! Ich habe dir gerade eine kleine Reise geschenkt. Sie dauert nur eine Woche. EINE WOCHE, Angelina! Du hast nicht mal eine Woche für mich alleine in den nächsten zwei Jahren! Ich glaub es nicht. Ich tu' alles für dich und du? Du bist ständig nur unterwegs und schaffst es noch nicht 'mal, mir Briefe zu schreiben, weil du ja angeblich so viel um die Ohren hast. Ich hab die Nase voll!"_

_Sein Körper bebte, ihrer zitterte. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Es stimmte alles, was er eben zu ihr gesagt hatte. Alles, bis auf eine ganz entscheidende Kleinigkeit._

„_Fred Weasley! Ich verbiete dir, mir zu unterstellen, dass du nur ein Zeitvertreib für mich bist!", erwiderte sie empört, während auch sie sich aufrichtete, „Ich liebe dich! Nur musst du akzeptieren, dass ich auch Ziele im Leben habe und mein Traum es nun mal ist, in der Nationalmannschaft zu spielen. Ich sage doch auch nichts gegen deinen Scherzartikelladen!"_

_Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Dann packte er sie am Handgelenk. „Fred!", kreischte sie empört. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass er es wagte, sie so anzufassen. „Hör auf!", in seinen Augen war nur Zorn und bittere Enttäuschung zu sehen._

„_Ich hatte gehofft, dass du endlich mal aufwachst, aber anscheinend bist du so karriereorientiert, dass du dabei das wirklich Wichtige im Leben vergisst. Tut mir leid, ich kann diese Beziehung so nicht länger weiterführen. Sie zerstört mich, DU zerstörst mich!" _

_In ihren Augen blinzelten die Tränen und sie sah ihn ungläubig an. „Was?", fragte sie benommen und versuchte dabei sicher zu klingen. „Du – Du... Du willst dich von mir trennen?" Er schwieg und sah weg. „Nein. Fred, das kannst du nicht machen! Ich brauche dich." _

_Sie konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen und sie ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. „Fred, ich liebe dich." Wieder schwieg er und ihr Körper begann zu zittern, als sie merkte, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in ihre Beine, aber selbst dieser Schmerz übertraf nicht den, welchen sie in ihrem Herzen spürte. Sie musste eine Entscheidung treffen._

„_Fred, ich werde das Team wechseln. Ich werde nur noch Regional spielen und immer Zeit für dich haben. Nur bitte, lass mich nicht allein!", schluchzte sie herzzerreißend, woraufhin er sich zu ihr niederkniete und ihr über die Wange strich. Seine Wut schien verschwunden_

„_Glaub mir, Angel. Es ist besser so. Ich möchte deinen Träumen nicht im Weg stehen und das ist wirklich eine große Chance für dich. Nur musst du verstehen, dass ich damit nicht klar komme. Es tut weh, dich so selten zu sehen."_

_Sie schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf und schluchzte erneut. Die Tränen schienen endlos zu sein. „Nein, nein, nein, nein!", schrie sie ihn verzweifelt an. „Ich brauche dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben!"_

_Mit etwas Gewalt stieß sie ihn zu Boden, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn, wie sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr geküsst hatte. Sie würden eine Lösung finden, dass wusste sie, als Fred ihren Kuss genauso sehnsüchtig und leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Sie konnten nicht ohne einander leben und er, __er war alles, was sie wollte und brauchte._

**Es hatte damals eine Weile gedauert, bis sie eine gute Lösung gefunden hatten. Doch letztendlich hatten sie es geschafft. Nach unendlichen Diskussionen hatte Fred ihr erlaubt, in einem regionalen Team zu spielen und sie war glücklich darüber gewesen, weil sich ihr Leben schlagartig verbessert hatte.**

**Angelina Johnson stand auf und setzte ihren Weg fort. Die Sonne prallte auf ihren Kopf, aber sie empfand es als sehr angenehm. **

**Als sie an dem Kirchturm vorbei ging, zitterten ihre Hände leicht. Sie traute sich nicht, ihn anzuschauen. Es erinnerte sie zu sehr an Hochzeit... An ein Zusammensein für immer…. Was für ein schöner, aber unrealistischer Ausdruck: Für immer... **

_Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Es war ein trüber Tag gewesen und sie war wirklich froh endlich neben ihm in einem Bett zu liegen. Geistesabwesend strich er mit seiner Hand über ihr Haar._

„_Was ist los, Fred?", fragte sie etwas besorgt und robbte sich an ihm hoch, um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können. Er lächelte verschmitzt und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. _

„_Ich glaub mein Hauselefant ist ausgebrochen, das ist los.", sagte er fröhlich. Doch sie bemerkte den unruhigen Unterton in seiner Stimme. Sie kannte ihn zu gut, er konnte sich nicht rausreden. _

„_Sag es!"_

„_Es!", sagte er, wie es ihm befohlen worden war._

„_Fred!"_

_Ein Seufzer trat aus seinem Mund und er richtete sich auf. Einen Moment lang ruhten seine Augen auf ihrem Gesicht und er lächelte sanft. _

„_Es ist nichts, ich bin nur etwas nervös.."_

_Sie sah ihn an. Ein Fragezeichen bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn und sie setzte sich auch auf. „Warum?"_

_Als Antwort kam nur ein Zucken der Schultern. Dann wandte er sich von ihr ab und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch seine feuerroten Haare. Just in diesem Moment, hörte man plötzlich ein Kratzen an der Fensterscheibe. Fred richtete sich auf und ging zum Fenster, um es aufzuschieben. Es war eine Eule._

„_Um diese Uhrzeit?", murmelte Fred mehr oder weniger zu sich selbst und band der braunen Schleiereule den Brief vom Fuß ab._

_In dem Brief stand nur eine kurze Nachricht, die ihre Wirkung jedoch nicht verfehlte: _

_Angelina sah, wie Freds Augen sich weiteten und für einen Moment schien sein Körper zu zittern. Dann, ganz schlagartig sprang er auf._

„_Ich muss zu George. Wir müssen los!!", sagte er panisch und schlüpfte in ein seine Klamotten._

„_Was ist los? Stimmt irgendwas mit deiner Familie nicht?", der Ausdruck seines Gesichtes, als er den Brief gelesen hatte, hatte ihr Angst gemacht. _

„_Nein, nein!", antwortete er schnell, „Die Schlacht beginnt... In Hogwarts!"_

_Ihr Gesicht erstarrte für einen Moment. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie realisierte, was er eigentlich meinte, dann sprang auch sie auf. „Ich komme mit!", meine sie laut und begann es Fred gleich zu tun und sich anzuziehen. _

„_Nein, das kommt gar nicht in Frage, du bleibst fein hier!", sagte er und versuchte sie zurück auf das Bett zu schubsen. Sie schaffte es jedoch, ihm immer wieder auszuweichen._

„_In Hogwarts wird jede Hilfe benötigt und falls du denkst, dass ich ruhigen Gewissens zu Hause sitzen könnte und auf dich warten würde, dann kennst du mich aber schlecht, Fred Weasley!" Als er ihre Entschlossenheit hörte, nickte er kurz. Er musste mit den Jahren schon gelernt haben, ihr nicht zu widersprechen. Das war auch gut so. Denn in diesem Zustand sollte man sich nicht mit einer Angelina Johnson anlegen. _

_Gerade als sie aus der Tür stürmen wollte, um George, welcher im Nebenzimmer war, Bescheid zu sagen, ergriff er sie am Handgelenk und zog sie zurück. _

„_Was ist-?", begann sie, doch er legte ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Psst..."_

_Er ließ sie los und ging kurz zu seinem Nachttisch, um eine kleine Schatulle herauszuholen. Was sollte das denn jetzt werden?_

„_Fred, wir haben keine Zeit! Unsere Hilfe wird benötigt!", sagte sie etwas genervt. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man sie aufhielt. Und vor allem nicht, wenn sie gerade etwas Wichtiges vorhatte._

_Er blieb kurz stehen, als würde er über etwas nachdenken. Dann ging er zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand sanft in die seine._

„_Angel... ", begann er langsam und es schien, als würde er Angst vor etwas haben, „Bitte versprich mir etwas."_

„_Alles was du willst...", flüsterte sie zärtlich zurück und vergaß dabei die Schlacht. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Was würde er ihr jetzt wohl sagen?_

„_Wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, heirate mich. Bitte!", seine Stimme war flehend und sie spürte, wie er einen Ring auf ihren Finger schob. Ihre Augen starrten ins Leere und sie spürte, wie ihre Lungen gegen ihren Brustkorb drückten. Das war unglaublich. Er, Fred, hatte sie tatsächlich gefragt, ob sie seine Frau seien wollte. Nein! Er hatte es nicht gefragt: Er wollte, dass sie es machte, es war eine Aufforderung. Aber keine, die sie zu etwas zwang. Es war eine der schönsten Aufforderungen, die sie je in ihrem Leben gehört hatte. _

_Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Nicht aus Trauer, nein, sie war glücklich. Sie war so glücklich wie nie zuvor._

„_Was ist los, Angel... Engel!? Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?", seine freie Hand streichelte ihr über die Wange, „Wenn du nicht möchtest, ist das schon okay... Ich dachte nur, dass jetzt vielleicht ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre, so kurz vor der Entscheidung." Sanft wischte er ihre Tränen weg und schaute ihr in die Augen. Oh, diese Augen - seine Augen. Sie waren das Wunderbarste, was sie je gesehen hatte._

„_Nein, du hast alles richtig gemacht!", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme, „Und ja! Natürlich will ich deine Frau werden."_

_Er war alles, was sie wollte und brauchte._

„**Happy Birthday!", flüsterte sie leise und kniete sich auf die Erde, um den kleinen Strauß mit den Rhododendornblüten abzulegen. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und sie schämte sich nicht einmal dafür. Sie war froh, dass sie wieder weinen konnte. Seit der Schlacht in Hogwarts hatte sie es nicht mehr getan. Erst jetzt, Monate später, war sie soweit, dass sie ihre Trauer in Tränen herauslassen konnte. **

**Der Schmerz in ihr war immer noch genauso groß, doch es würde besser werden… Mit der Zeit. Sie würde sich wieder in ihrem Leben zurrecht finden, auch ohne IHN. Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass sie sich so gehen ließ, das wusste sie.**

**Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen. Hier fühlte es sich irgendwie so an, als säje er auf sie herab. Sie konnte ihn zwar nicht berühren und nicht hören, aber sie fühlte ihn. Und sie würde weiterleben. Für ihn.**

**Ihre Lippen zitterten, als sie zu reden ansetzte. Ihre Hand strich über den kalten Marmorstein, welcher ihm als Andenken gestellt wurde.**

„**Ich liebe dich." ****Und selbst jetzt, wo sein Körper nicht mehr bei ihr war, war er immer noch alles, was sie wollte und brauchte. Und das würde sich nie ändern.**

**In Memory of Fred Weasley**

**Schreibfehler: Du-weißt-schon-mehr xD**


End file.
